The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for electronically identifying all connections established through a cross-connect system.
Cross-connect systems are widely used in the telecommunications industry to effect signal line connections between various types of communications equipment managed by different information service providers. Within a central office or exchange environment, for example, tens of thousands of information signal lines from a first communications equipment facility must be connected to respective signal lines from a second communications equipment facility in a manner that provides for a high degree of connection reliability. To this end, industry-standard cross-connect systems typically utilize highly-reliable passive connection devices, often termed cross-connect circuits, to effect the required signal line connections. In a typical application, a pair of cross-connect circuits are used to connect a single signal line of a first equipment facility with a single signal line of a second equipment facility.
Identifying the specific location and determining the status of all cross-connected circuits within a central office has heretofore required varying degrees of manual intervention, such as manually tracing a hard-wired or temporary patch connection in an effort to identify the location of the cross-connect circuits terminating opposing ends of each connection. It can be readily appreciated that manually acquiring connection information and updating this information on a regular basis represents a sizable and costly challenge.
It would appear that introducing active electronic components within the information signal paths would provide the opportunity to implement a cost effective and efficient means of acquiring connection information for a cross-connect system. A number of proposed prior art solutions require the introduction of active electronics into the information signal paths in order to effect transmissions between cross-connected circuits. Various time-sharing and frequency multiplexing schemes have been proposed that require sharing of the information signal paths, in terms of transmission time or frequency bandwidth, which necessarily require the implementation of a collision detection and resolution scheme in order to reduce the likelihood of disturbing information signal transmissions over the connections.
Introducing active components into the information signal circuit paths, however, has proven to systemically reduce the overall reliability of certain cross-connect systems to unacceptable levels. The possibility of information signal disruption and the possible malfunction or failure of the active electronics within the information signal conductivity path has prompted most, if not all, manufacturers of cross-connect systems to exclusively use passive cross-connect components within the information signal path. Although passive connection devices provide a requisite level of reliability, such passive devices significantly complicate the effort of developing a fully automatic, electronic implementation for identifying the location and status of all cross-connected circuits and connections established through a central office. The present invention provides such an implementation.